


The Biggest Treasure

by fireflies_corner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_corner/pseuds/fireflies_corner
Summary: The Avatar of Greed is known as a greedy moron who always acts like he doesn't care. And nobody except Lucifer knows the reason for that.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	The Biggest Treasure

I had a tough day, okay? I had an exam, then I had a dumb project partner (because Belphegor never cared to show up in class) so all I wanted to do was to bury my face in Mammon’s chest and whine a bit about it all. His goofiness and happy attitude always lifted my mood and that was among other reasons why I loved him. 

I didn’t even notice how I grew so attached to him. It was weird at first because well, he always wore that “I don’t care” mask. But then I started noticing him always being around, and him always being worried if I am okay, and him always trying to catch my eye or hold my hand… It reminded me of my high school relationship a bit - sweet and innocent - but unlike my previous experience, I kind of knew he really loved me. 

There was one thing though that slightly annoyed me and did not let fully dissolve in your emotions and that thing was…

“Hey stop it! Everyone’s watching!” 

Mammon was trying his best to keep it cool and show that he doesn’t care much about a random human when his friends and other demons were around. He hated showing his soft side for some reason and that was one thing that I never really understood. Like, he was a complete softball when I was in his room or in the House of Lamentation but other than that, he was really trying hard to play the “I don’t care” role.

“Are you ashamed of me?” I finally got the guts to ask this question.

Actually, I’ve been thinking quite a lot about it. Maybe that was it? After all, I am just a human and Mammon is… well. He is in a student council, he is a second-born brother, he is a well-known model (you’ve heard Asmo talking about it just a few days ago). And I am… well, a human. That’s it. Not to mention all the witches that have been trying to get their hands on Mammon. 

That’s it, I’ve thought of it again. Tears appeared in my eyes against my will and I simply slipped out of his arms and rushed to the exit. Mammon just stood there, completely surprised, and had no idea what caused my reaction.

“Stupid humans” he muttered through clenched teeth. “And one idiot of a demon!”

I really didn’t watch my way when I entered the house so no surprise I bumped into somebody.

“You should really watch where you are going,” a soft and tired voice said with a sigh.

I looked up and sighed again. Out of all brothers, it was Lucifer. 

“What are you doing here so early?” I asked him, in an attempt to change the subject.

“Diavolo asked me for help and I figured I’d be more productive at home”, he replied. “But don’t try changing the subject. Why red eyes and a sad look on your face? Care to tell me?”

I nodded. He took my arm and gently led me to his study.

“I’ll have some tea ready while you calm down. Need anything?”

That was so Lucifer. At first, I was a bit scared of him but as I knew him better, I understood he was the ultimate parent figure for his brothers - and for me too, apparently. He was always worried about us all and this is why he had this strict, non-approachable attitude. But I knew he cared and it was nice that he included me in his circle of close people.

“So,” he sat near me and handed me a cup of a wonderfully smelling tea. “What’s wrong? After all, I need to keep the exchange students content or Diavolo will be really unhappy”.

He was smiling a bit in order to show me that he worries not because of Diavolo but because he likes me. That encouraged me to open up.

“Well, the thing is… It has to do with Mammon.” I really didn’t know how to say that.

“Is he being rude with you? Does he act in an inappropriate way?” 

I saw Lucifer growing more and more concerned so I quickly said:

“No no, nothing like that. It’s just… Ah, okay. Whenever we are in a crowded place, like school or in the streets, it’s like he doesn’t want me to show any affection. He is always trying to play it cool and I really don’t understand him! When he is in my room, he is all around me, being clingy and extra loving. But then, once we get out, he acts like he HAS to be around me. Do you understand?”

Lucifer was quiet for some time. Meanwhile, I was sipping on tea. Finally, he sighed and looked at me:

“I will tell you something. Mind though that I am not a person who gladly discusses other demons’ personal lives. I am only doing that because I believe that would do good both for you and Mammon and would contribute to the improvement of your relationship”.

I became all ears. It was rare to see Lucifer talking about such matters.

“Some time ago, long before you came here, Mammon was involved with a witch. It was his first relationship and obviously, Mammon just threw himself into it. I remember he’d spend ridiculous amounts of money on keeping her entertained and he was really eager to show the whole Devildom how much he cared for her.”

Lucifer’s voice suddenly became sadder.

“I never liked her but I kept silent because when it comes to love, both demons and people are simply blind. And unfortunately, I was not surprised when it turned out she just used him.”

I gasped when he said that. Why did Mammon never tell me about that?!  
“He probably didn’t want to admit his weakness”, Lucifer seemed to read my mind. “But yes, she was only interested in his status as one of the most powerful demons and she was really interested in his money. She made him spend awful amounts on all her whims and then she left - just like that. She even found the courage to admit it all in a letter. No need to say, Mammon was furious.”

Lucifer paused and I saw the sadness in his eyes. 

“No matter how much of a moron Mammon can be, he is a really good demon. He has a heart of gold and I’ve seen him doing the right thing so many times. He is my little brother and I love him. So I was heartbroken to watch him being devastated. And now you came into his life and he feels the same strong feelings again but this time, they are more intense. Can you imagine how scared he is right now?

Here you are, right beside him, he loves you and he feels loved. But what if you also fade away? What if you disappear one day as she did? He doesn’t want to be vulnerable again and he doesn’t want to show any more weakness to anyone. Think about it.”

Lucifer stood up and I heard someone entering the house.

“Must be him”, he said. “I think you need to talk, so I won’t hold you anymore”.

His words caused tears in my eyes and I couldn’t help but hug Lucifer tightly. 

“You are a wonderful brother”, I whispered and I felt his hands squeezing my back. He needed these words because he was still feeling guilty he couldn’t protect Mammon back then.

“Go now”, he said, getting back to his usual cold self. “Don’t make him worry or he might go and steal something”.

I headed straight to Mammon’s room and knocked. Aе first, there was silence but then the door swung open and there was he.

“I’m sorry”, he grabbed me tight. “I really am.”

“Listen”, I took a deep breath. “I know about the witch. And... I wanna say that I won’t leave you, okay? I’m not her. I love you for who you are, not for your money or whatever. I love how you make me happy, how you bring me noodles at midnight, and how you smile when I look at you. I like being around you, either in our rooms, in a club, or in the forest out for a walk. I love you for being you, idiot.”

He stood there in complete shock, mouth wide opened. I could see the range of emotions going through his mind: anger (how could Lucifer say that?!), disbelief (there must be a trick, it can’t be real right?), and finally, understanding.

He hugged me again and buried his face in my hair.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered again. “I was just scared, okay? You are so perfect and my brothers are always around and I just… I thought that without my cash and my status, I’m just useless. A moron that pisses everyone off. I was scared I’d lose ya.”

“Are you still scared?” I asked, kissing him.

“The Great Mammon is not scared of anything!” he laughed and I saw in his eyes that he no longer held to the past. “But everyone else better be if they wanna mess up with us!”

Back in his study, Lucifer heard Mammon laughing and smiled. He missed his little brother being so happy.


End file.
